Jailbait
by Halawen
Summary: Eli broke her heart for the last time. Clare has a new guy, is he just a rebound or something more how will her friends react? How will Eli? One shot, slight A/U. Clare/Jay, Clare/Adam friendship. Clare/Bianca friendship.


**This one shot is dedicated to anneryn7 who requested a Clare/Jay one shot so I hope you like it. **

**This is slightly A/U Jay and Clare slightly ooc. I think that covers all the authors notes.**

**Jailbait**

**(CLARE)**

"I could have dropped you off in front of the school." Jay says.

"Not a chance, this is close enough. Mr. Simpson knows you and if he saw us together we'd be in trouble." I tell him.

"I could always just say I saw you walking and offered you a ride." Jay shrugs.

"Oh yes 'cause this looks like you just gave me a friendly ride." I laugh.

We were leaning against the passenger door of his car, his arms around my lower back and mine around his neck, our bodies pressed together and his head still craned down because we had just been kissing. We'd just had lunch together and I'd made him park a block from the school.

"I guess you're right, should I pick you up from school?" He asks.

"I have newspaper staff after school and then dinner at home. I'll meet you for lunch again tomorrow." I tell him and he pouts. "If my mom finds out about us she'll have you arrested Jay. The weekend is only a couple of days away I'll tell my mom something and we can spend the whole weekend together." I promise him.

"The whole weekend as in you'll sleep over at my place?" He asks hopefully.

"We'll talk about it," I tell him.

He scowls at me a little and then smashes his lips to mine. He nips at my lower lip so I'll open my mouth and his tongue can come in and I smile when his tongue caresses mine. Of all the boys I've kissed Jay is definitely the best at it, passionate and soft with just enough force. After a few minutes of making out I realize I need to get back to the school and I pull away.

"Jay I have to go, I have to get to class and you have to get back to work." I remind him.

"Fine." He growls a little, then kisses my neck. "See you tomorrow beautiful." He says and gets in his car.

I wave to him as he drives off and I walk to school. I smile as I go through the front doors and start making the very long walk to my locker. As I pass the corridor leading to the east hall my arm is suddenly grabbed by the elbow and I'm pulled around the corner and lightly pushed to the wall. I look up to see who my captor is and it's Owen, not really sure who I was expecting but Owen definitely wasn't it.

"Something I can do for you Owen?" I inquire.

"Who the hell was that?" He questions, his eyebrows squeezed together just a bit.

"Who was who?" I ask.

"Uh the guy you were making out with against his car? The guy that looks to be five or six years older than you!" He states.

I realize Owen saw us but it's better than Adam, Alli, Jake or any of my other friends seeing us.

"Seven years actually and his name is Jay, he's my boyfriend not that it's any of your business." I reply.

"Seven!? Clare are you insane? I get that Eli broke your heart and you need a rebound to get revenge but St. Clare being jailbait?!" Owen exclaims and thank god his voice is low.

"We haven't had sex Owen geez." I respond.

"You were still making out with him and he's still seven years older than you." Owen replies.

"And I still don't see how it's any of your business Owen just don't say anything okay?" I request and try to leave but he stops me.

"He's 24 your 17!" Owen exclaims.

"Yes I'm aware of that Owen. Jay is a nice guy and I've known him forever, if my mom found out she'd flip her lid so please just don't say anything." I request.

Owen doesn't respond but he kind of nods, I take that as a yes and turn to walk to class.

**(DREW)**

I was walking from my locker to English reviewing the chapter as I walked and looking up every few seconds so I wouldn't run into anyone. Then one of my times looking up made me stop and keep looking; Owen seemed to be leaning over a girl and flirting with her. Normally this wouldn't have made me stop but it wasn't just any girl it was Clare! She is the last girl I would expect to see Owen flirting with and Eli just broke up with her a couple of days ago. I watch them for a minute and she tries to leave but Owen stops her, they talk some more then she leaves but before I can ask Owen what was going on the bell rings and I run to class. As soon as English let's out I go to find Owen and find him at his locker talking with Dallas and Luke so I grab his Ice Hounds jacket and pull him down the hall.

"Dude let go of the jacket where's the fire?" He asks.

I wait until we're around the corner to let go of him and turn to talk to him. "What were you doing with Clare at the end of lunch? Eli just broke up with her and you shouldn't be her rebound guy." I tell him.

"I'm not the rebound we were discussing her rebound and I'm pretty sure he's worse than me." Owen replies.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"She does have a new boyfriend and as far as poor rebound choices go this is definitely one of the worst I've heard." Owen says.

"Dude what the hell are you talking about?" I question.

"The guys 24, I saw them making out against his car." Owen informs me.

My eyes go wide and I freeze, I don't believe what I just heard. "No way, there's no way. It couldn't have been Clare there's just no way." Is the only way I can respond.

"It was her," Owen nods.

"She has science with Adam this period come on." I insist walking toward Mr. Perino's class and Owen follows me.

As we near the classroom we see my brother and Clare walking toward the class. Owen and I walk up, link our arms through Clare's and pull her down the hall.

"Uh what are you guys doing with her?" Adam calls after us.

"We need to talk to her." I call back, looking over my shoulder at him.

Adam squeezes his eyebrows together and follows us; apparently he doesn't trust us with the care of his best friend. We take Clare into the memorial garden and Adam closes the door behind us.

"What's going on?" Adam inquires.

Clare looks at Owen and she doesn't look happy. "You told him?!" She says in an accusatory tone.

"He wanted to know why we were talking." Owen replies.

"I asked you not to say anything." She snaps back.

"Will somebody tell me what is going on?!" Adam requests just as the bell rings.

"That was bell." Clare says trying to walk past us but Owen and I both catch her arms and keep her from doing so.

"Clare has a rebound guy." I inform Adam.

"He's not a rebound guy Drew. Not that's it's any of your business or yours." She says looking at me and Owen.

"So what if she has a rebound, Eli messed up and then broke her heart; even I got mad at him. She's allowed to rebound; you've done it dozens of times Drew." Adam says in defense of his friend.

"The guys seven years older than her Adam." Owen tells him.

Adam stops, his eyebrows go up, his eyes go wide, his mouth drops open and he looks at Clare. She bites her lip and looks away a bit.

"CLARE!" My brother yells in astonishment. "Did your mind snap when Eli broke your heart?" He questions.

She releases her lip and scowls at my brother her hand going to her hip. "No Adam, my mind is fine thank you. I've known Jay forever he's not just some creep I found on the street after Eli broke up with me. He's sweet, caring, and responsible; he has a job and his own apartment." Clare tells him.

"Yeah because knowing he has his own apartment makes me feel any better about this. He's twenty four Clare, it's illegal, it could be dangerous." Adam argues.

"He's not dangerous Adam." She says sounding annoyed and then sighs. "We're meeting for lunch tomorrow come with us so you can meet him and see that he is a good guy and not the creep you're picturing." She offers.

"Alright I'll go to lunch and meet him." Adam gives in.

"So will we." I say for me and Owen.

Clare turns around glaring at us. "I wasn't inviting you two, this still isn't your concern." Clare argues.

"The guy's seven years older than you Clare, we're concerned." Owen counters.

"Fine you two can come but no one say anything about Jay to anyone else until after you've met him." Clare insists and we all nod. "Promise me, all of you." She says.

"I promise." We all chorus.

"Meet me at the bus stop outside the school tomorrow five minutes after the lunch bell. Can we go to class now?" Clare questions.

When we're all silent for a minute Clare takes Adam's arm and walks out of the garden.

"Adam said she was heartbroken brutally this time by Eli and I would've expected her to have a rebound, even a random rebound but Clare going out with a twenty four year old guy. I'd expect Bianca to be jailbait or Alli or Marisol but never Clare." I confess to Owen.

"Yeah I know, now you know why I freaked out and was talking to her at lunch." Owen replies.

"So you going to class?" I ask him.

"Not really a point now, wanna go to the Dot?" Owen suggests.

I shrug and we walk out of the school.

**(CLARE)**

"Hey Babe what are you doing here?" Jay asks when he sees me sitting outside his apartment.

"I told my mom I had homework with Alli, I have to be home by ten." I tell him as he helps me up.

"Well I'm glad to see you; I thought I was going to have to wait until lunch tomorrow." He says unlocking his door and we go in.

"Which is why I'm here." I inform him.

"Oh no you can't meet me for lunch?" He asks in a disappointed voice.

"No I can but some of my friends want to come along and meet you. Well actually my best guy friend, his brother and his friend that I barely know but they found out about us and are worried about our age difference. I think they think you're some sleaze bag because your dating a seventeen year old and so I thought if they could meet you then they'd see th…"

When I start to ramble he cups my chin and cuts me off with a kiss.

"I would love to meet your friends and some guy you barely know. They'll see how much I care about you and they'll stop worrying." He smiles.

"Thanks Jay this means a lot to me and they promised not to say anything to anyone else." I smile.

"Anything for you Babe. Why don't we have some dinner, eat quickly and then we can make out until I have to take you home." He suggests.

"Do you actually have food?" I inquire.

"I do know how to find my way around a grocery store you know. I even know how to cook; a little." He smiles.

I smile and we make dinner, Jay practically inhales his food. He does brush his teeth while I finish eating so I'm not kissing him with garlic breath. When I finish eating I rinse with mouth wash and as soon as I leave the washroom he pulls me into a kiss. Jay picks me up and carries me to the sofa placing me on his lap while we continue kissing. We make out until my phone beeps and I realize it's time to take me home. He drives me home and I kiss him quickly before getting out of the car.

**(ADAM)**

Mom dropped us off in front of the school and we walked up to the front steps where we were joined by Owen.

"She here yet? Is she riding in with him?" Owen asks.

"Who?" Dallas inquires but we all ignore him.

"She'll ride in with Jake and I haven't seen his car yet." I tell Owen.

"So we're talking about Clare?" Dallas questions and we all ignore him again.

"I know we promised we'd meet him but I don't like this, the more I think about it the less I like it. It's stressing me out so much I actually had a dream about it and not a good one. What kind of guy…" I stop and look at Dallas.

"Clare and some new guy?" He queries.

"Yeah we promised her we wouldn't tell anyone else, shouldn't you be going to meet the team or Alli or something?" I ask him.

"No now I'm curious, does Clare have a new boyfriend?" He questions.

"Get lost Dallas." Owen commands.

Dallas gives him a glare and I have a feeling Owen might be paying for that one in practice but he doesn't seem to care. Dallas shrugs and walks off and we continue on about to talk about it again when Bianca approaches us.

"Hey Babe we gonna have lunch today?" She asks my brother putting her arms around his neck and kissing him quickly.

"Sorry B I'm having lunch with Owen and Adam." He tells her.

She gives him a look pulling away looking at me and then Owen and we both nod. "Okay Owen and Adam are my friends too can't I come?" She requests.

"We're going with Clare." I tell her.

"Okay I understand why you're eating lunch with Clare but why are they?" She asks me.

"We promised not to say anything." I tell her.

"Okay be all mysterious then." She says curtly and walks away.

"You could have lunch with your girlfriend you know." Owen tells him.

"No way I need to meet this guy, B will understand." Drew says.

When we get to my locker Drew and Owen walk off. I don't have any morning classes with Clare and I don't see her all morning. At morning break I'm in the garden with Eli, we're supposed to reviewing the script for his short film but I'm distracted and I start mumbling out loud without realizing it.

"How could she be stupid, she should know better?!"

"Adam?" Eli questions.

I look over at him and realize I was talking out loud. "Sorry, I'm a little distracted." I apologize.

"Everything okay with you and Becky?" He asks.

"Me and Becky and doing great." I tell him.

"Then what's wrong? You're so worried about a girl it's distracting and if you're not worried about Becky then…" he stops and narrows his eyes at me a little, "what's wrong with Clare?"

"Nothing's wrong with her exactly, it's just…you broke her heart Eli, really bad this time, maybe beyond repair." I tell my other best friend.

"I know Adam," Eli sighs heavily hanging his head. "I didn't mean to break her heart but I…" his sentence sort of trails off.

"Yeah I know but she has a new guy, a new boyfriend and I'm afraid she's made a rash choice and a bad rebound." I confess to him.

"She's already dating someone new? Wait what do you mean a bad rebound?" Eli inquires.

"I promised her that I wouldn't talk about it Eli and I'm pretty sure that means you especially. I should go." I say getting up and grabbing my backpack.

"Adam wait is she in trouble?" He questions.

"I don't know Eli I'm meeting him at lunch with Drew and Owen. I gotta go." I insist and walk back into the school.

**(CLARE)**

It was morning break and I was at my locker when Bianca of all people walked up to me.

"Why are you having lunch with my boyfriend?" She asks in a slightly bitchy tone and then softens a little. "And Owen?" She shrugs.

"It wasn't my idea; I didn't even want them to come. I really only invited Adam, they sort of invited themselves. You're welcome to keep Drew from coming and if you could take Owen too that would be great." I tell her.

"They seemed pretty determined and secretive what's going on?" Bianca questions, her voice was only curious and slightly concerned now.

I looked around the hallway, biting my lip nervously and leaning in closer to her. "Can I trust you?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." She shrugs and she looks sincere.

I figure of all the people in DeGrassi Bianca could probably relate to my situation more than anyone. I take her arm and pull her into an empty classroom closing the door behind us, as I don't want prying ears to overhear.

"Owen saw me kissing my new boyfriend and freaked out about it! I barely know Owen but now he's all concerned and I guess he told Drew and well they both insist on meeting the guy." I tell her.

"Okay so I get why Adam would worry that you have a new boyfriend, so soon after Eli crushed your heart, I mean he's your best friend. I say you go girl but anyway why would Drew and Owen be worried?" She inquires.

"Jay is older." I tell her.

"So? Eli is older than you so is Jake and you dated both of them." Bianca shrugs.

"No not older like Eli and Jake, older as in he's seven years older than me he's 24." I confess to her and bite my lip.

She looks stunned and then her face slowly turns to a smile. "Holy shit! Clare! I didn't know you had it in you. Good for you, show Eli you moved on and you don't need him." Bianca says hitting my arm lightly in approval.

"You mean you're not going to tell me I'm making a terrible mistake and Jay's a creep?" I ask.

"No Eli broke your heart, again and the best thing for you right now is to have some fun and let your hair down. Even I know you won't be reckless, or just fall into bed with the guy. He probably is nothing but an impulsive rebound but who the hell cares that's what you need right now. Be careful and all that stuff but god go have fun go enjoy it, go shove it in Eli's face." Bianca laughs.

"Would you mind telling your boyfriend and Owen that so they won't tag along on this lunch?" I request.

"Sorry Hon, I don't think they'll listen to even me, they need to see the guy. Just let them go I mean unless this guys a total creep they should calm down and even if they don't it's your life, they can't tell you what to do." Bianca tells me.

I nod and we exit the room, she turns and starts walking down the hall.

"Hey Bianca," I call to her and she turns around to look at me, "thanks." I tell her and she smiles at me.

I walk back to my locker and get my books for my next class. I'm a little nervous about the lunch, I really want Adam to like Jay and for some reason it's really important for me that Owen and Drew like Jay too. Adam and I both have Social Studies before lunch and he keeps glancing at me all through class to the point that Becky hits his arm lightly. At lunch we leave class and walk to the bus stop where Drew and Owen are already waiting. We walk another block and Jay is waiting in his car, the boys get in the back and I get in the passenger seat and Jay starts driving to the restaurant. We sat in silence for the few minutes of the drive to the restaurant and as soon as we got out of the car I took care of introductions. I expected Adam to size up Jay and look him over closely but Owen and Drew were doing it too.

"Jay this is my best friend Adam, his brother Drew and Owen. Guys this is Jay my boyfriend." I said putting my arm around Jay's waist.

"Nice to meet Clare's best friend," Jay said shaking Adam's hand.

Jay shook hands with Drew and Owen as well and we went into the restaurant. We got seated and ordered and then sat there in awkward silence while the guys stared at Jay.

"So how did you two even meet?" Owen inquired breaking the silence.

"Actually I first met Clare when she was eleven but we didn't spend much time together until she was twelve." Jay tells them.

"As friends, just friends back then." I add quickly when I see the guy's faces.

"We lost touch after her sister moved and especially after Spinner moved. Then a few nights ago Clare was driving her stepbrother's truck and it stopped running and I was driving by and saw her. I fixed the truck and we caught up, exchanged numbers and I asked her out. We went out that night and well that was it, I was enchanted and we started dating." Jay tells them putting his arm around me and we kiss just as the food is brought.

Adam, Drew and Owen were just staring they all looked like they had a million questions but none of them were asking.

"Look guys I know it's kind of weird but we've known each other forever. Jay is a good guy and he really does care about me and I care about him." I defend as Jay and I start eating.

"You do know she just had her heart broken by her boyfriend? A guy she's dated before and they loved each other and had two intense relationships." Adam states.

"Yes I know she told me all about Eli, I wanted to kill him for breaking her heart and causing her pain." Jay tells him.

"Okay so knowing the fact that she just got out of an intense relationship and given that you're seven years older than her makes you look like a sleazy pedophile." Adam remarks.

"Adam!" I admonished.

"No it's okay, he's right. I know how this looks believe me but when you fall in love nothing else matters. I know our age difference is significant but it won't always be. I know Clare's vulnerable right now because Eli just broke her heart but I'm not trying to take advantage of her. I'm not trying to get her to sleep with me or anything like that and I appreciate that you're all looking out for her. I love that she has so many protective friends but guys I love her, I'm in love with Clare Edwards." Jay proclaims.

I catch a breath in my throat and turn to face him. "You do?" I ask.

"I do, I'm in love with you." He smiles.

I can't find the words to reply but I put my arms round his neck and mash our lips together. We share a passionate loving kiss that would have probably lasted much longer if Adam hadn't cleared his throat. We broke apart smiling and looked back at the guys.

"I…you…" Adam stumbled over his words, "if you hurt her or you're lying I will kill you!" Adam finally says.

"Yeah us too." Owen says for him and Drew.

"I promise I will never do anything to hurt Clare and if I ever do you have permission to kill me." Jay tells them.

"So you're okay with it Adam?" I ask.

"I'm not sure okay is exactly the right word but I'm willing to let Jay prove he means what he says. Think of it as probation, screw up and I'll have you killed." Adam says with complete sincerity.

"Yeah so will we, between the football, basketball and hockey teams it should be easy." Drew adds.

I glower at him and am still unsure why they're here.

"Noted." Jay says.

"I have to know, Clare took a purity vow she wears an abstinence ring and there's no way you're still a virgin. You said you weren't trying to get her to sleep with you so…" Owen starts and I cut him off angrily.

"Owen that is none of your business!" I scold.

"Clare it's okay, we have enough secrets from the rest of the world, we should be open with your friends that do know about us." Jay tells me.

"I barely know him." I shoot back.

"Maybe but he's still looking out for you and I appreciate anyone that looks out for my girl." Jay replies and kisses me softly.

"Actually she and Eli were preparing to take that step before he broke up with her." Adam informs them.

"How do you know that?" Owen asks.

"I'm best friends with them both what do you mean how do I know?" Adam retorts.

"Wow Eli's a bigger idiot than I thought." Owen comments.

"Clare is in charge, when she's ready she'll let me know and until then I'm happy just kissing her." Jay tells them and kisses my neck.

The rest of lunch is a lot of the guys asking Jay questions, mostly small talk questions like what he does, about his family stuff like that. It continues when we get back in the car to drive towards school.

"So I'm going to pick you up in front of the school tomorrow." Jay says when he parks near the school.

"Jay you can't what about Simpson?" I question.

"He won't recognize me, I promise and it just might drive your ex crazy." He smiles.

"I'm not dating you to drive Eli crazy." I tell him.

"I know beautiful but you have to admit it would be fun. I'll see you tomorrow Babe." Jay says giving me a passionate kiss before I get out of the car and the four of us start walking back to school.

As soon as we enter the school Bianca runs up to us, putting her arms around my shoulders and Drew's.

"So did new boyfriend get the best friend seal of approval?" Bianca asks.

"Oh yeah I told Bianca." I inform them.

"He's on probation." Adam says.

"You guys are impossible, look maybe it is a terrible rebound mistake but it's Clare's mistake to make." Bianca says in my defense.

"Thank you Bianca. Anyway I don't think it is a mistake, Jay's in love with me." I smile remembering his words. "I gotta get books from my locker see you guys later." I tell them waving as I walk away to my locker.

**(ADAM)**

"Okay so what's so bad about the boy?" Bianca asks.

"He's not a boy Bianca; he's seven years older than Clare that's what's wrong." I reply keeping my voice low so no one else hears.

"You are the best friend that is also best friends with her ex you're too protective. What about you guys, what did you think of her new guy?" Bianca asks Drew and Owen.

"He's either sincere and really loves her so the age difference and everything doesn't bother him." Owen says.

"Or he's the smoothest talker ever." Drew finishes.

"I…I mean we I guess, just don't want Clare to be hurt again." I say.

"I'm betting that you all threatened to kill him if he hurt her?" Bianca questions.

"Yeah us, the football, basketball and hockey teams." Drew tells her.

"Okay then don't worry about it, let Clare live her life and if she gets hurt we can all kill him." Bianca shrugs and pulls Drew away.

I look at Owen; we both sort of shrug and go in opposite directions. I reach my locker to find Eli waiting against it.

"So how was lunch?" Eli asks.

"Enlightening." I respond.

"And this new guy?" He questions.

"He's…he seems nice, he says that he loves her. He certainly seems to care about her and looks like he loves her." I tell him.

"Seems, looks? You don't sound convinced. Wait he loves her? How can he LOVE her? HOW LONG HAVE THEY BEEN DATING?!" Eli yells attracting the attention of everyone else in the hall.

"Dude keep your voice down! He's known her since she was 11; he was a friend of Darcy's." I inform him.

"A friend of Darcy's so he's a couple years older than her?" Eli asks.

"Yeah a couple, look Eli I promised not to talk about it and especially with you. Clare is my friend too; my best friend and I can't betray her trust not even to you. The guy is nice and he seems sincere, we told him he was on probation and if he hurts her then Me, Drew, Owen and every sports team they've ever been on will kill him so we're looking out for her. Don't worry about it okay? I gotta get to class." I say and walk away quickly before he can stop me.

**(CLARE)**

Jay was so good at lunch yesterday I spent all night thinking about him. Even having a wonderful dream about him, in fact I was still thinking about him in the morning. Even Jake noticed and asked me who the new guy was when we drove to school. I told him no one but he didn't believe me. Adam was slightly more okay with the idea of me and Jay this morning. So were Drew and Owen although I'm still confused as to why they suddenly care about my dating life. Drew told Bianca everything she missed at lunch so she was thoroughly filled in and the five of us hung out at morning break, which did earn us some looks and some questions from our friends.

I was actually excited for Jay to pick me up in front of the school for lunch; I wondered how he was going to keep from being seen. Not to mention, as wrong as I know it was I did hope Eli would see him and get jealous. As soon as the bell rang for lunch I hopped up from my desk and walked quickly for the front doors with Adam at my side.

"So how do you think he's going to pick you up?" Adam asked as he walked with me.

"I don't know." I shrug as we're joined by Drew, Bianca and Owen.

We walk out the front doors and to the steps. Eli is sitting at a picnic table with Dave, Tristan, Fiona and Imogen they must be talking about his short film. Alli, Jenna, Connor, Dallas and Becky are at another table. Yet Adam stays at my side while we wait for Jay. A couple minutes later a black Harley pulls up and the rider, wearing motorcycle jacket and a full black helmet completely covering his face pulls up and turns to look at me and I know it's Jay. I have to admit it was pretty hot and I couldn't ignore how seeing him like that made me feel, of course I'd never admit it out loud to anyone.

"Who is that?" Fiona questioned loud enough for everyone to hear.

"That would be my ride." I reply going and getting on the back of the bike, Jay hands me a helmet and I put it on.

"Clare what do you think you're doing?" Eli demands.

"Clare where are you going and who is that?" Alli inquires.

"To lunch, see you guys later." I call leaving my friends confused and astonished, Adam, Drew and Owen watching us closely and Bianca for us cheering as Jay drives away.

He drove to a large park and stopped at the far end where there weren't very many people. We got off the bike, he took off his helmet and then helped me off with mine and kissed me with fervor, passion and love.

"Been wanting to do that since I saw you but these helmets don't exactly allow for it." He told me and I smiled.

He reached into one of the saddle bags on the bike and pulled out a blanket, then reached into the other and produced a to go bag from the Dot and two sodas.

"Is the motorcycle yours?" I asked as we began walking to the grass.

"It's Sean's I'm looking after it while he's deployed." He tells me.

We spread out the blanket on the grass and sat down; eating the sandwiches Jay had gotten them from the Dot. When I was done eating I lay on the blanket on my back and put my head in Jay's lap. He smiled at me and began running his fingers through my hair.

"Did you mean it?" I inquire.

"Mean what?" He smiled cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Yesterday and lunch when you said you loved me did you mean it?" I asked.

"I meant it; I am in love with you Clare. I thought you were beautiful and special when you were twelve and truthfully I spent all that time with you when Darcy was having problems because I wanted to spend time with you. If anyone had known though they would have killed me and your parents would have had me arrested. After Darcy left and Spinner moved I didn't have any real reason to see you and I was nervous and worried about what people would think but after seeing you the other night I couldn't hold back my feelings anymore. The moment I saw you I knew I was in love." Jay confessed to me.

I smiled blissfully, putting my hand at the back of his neck and closing the space between us for a heated kiss.

"I know I just broke up with Eli and I did love him and if my friends heard this they'd tell me I was crazy and on the rebound but I love you Jason Hogart." I said.

He smiled euphorically, pulling me into his lap and kissing me with love, affection and much fervor. The fevered kiss quickly turned into making out and he laid me back on the blanket. We continued for a few minutes until I pushed him away a little and looked at his watch.

"I have to get back to school," I told him.

"Yeah and I better get back to work but it's Friday let me pick you up from school and take you out tonight." Jay said standing up and helping me up.

"Sounds wonderful." I smiled.

Jay disposed of our trash while I folded up the blanket, he put it back in the saddle bag, we put our helmets on again, got back on the bike and he drove me back to school. There was a bit more of a crowd when we pulled up, apparently waiting for us but I didn't mind. I got off the bike handing Jay the helmet and I lifted his face shield to kiss his nose.

"See you this afternoon." I said closing the face shield again.

"I love you." He called to me as I began walking up the steps.

"I love you too." I replied smiling and waving to him as he drove off.

"Have a nice lunch date?" Bianca questioned with a smile.

"Very nice." I grinned.

"You're seeing him again after school?" Owen inquired.

"You love him?" Drew and Adam queried together.

"Don't start with me." I grimaced at them.

"Oh leave her alone." Bianca scolded them.

"So who is he? And how dare you not tell me you have a new boyfriend!" Alli reprimanded hitting my arm lightly.

"His name is Jay and I really didn't tell anyone until Owen saw us kissing near the school." I told her.

"Hey I'm all for you getting over Eli but isn't it a little soon for to be saying I love you?" Jenna asked.

"Nonsense Jenna we've known each other for years." I smiled starting to walk into the school.

"Years? I don't remember you ever…hold it! Clare do you mean? That wasn't…" Alli called after me and I just turned at smiled at my friend.

I walked to my locker and began getting out books when I noticed someone leaning next to me and I looked up to see Eli.

"Who is he Clare? Adam said he was a friend of Darcy's so he has to be about three years older than you. That's illegal Clare and how can you say you love him?" Eli demanded.

"Actually Eli he's seven years older than me, I've known him for years and we are in love. I was in love with you too you know. I still do love you, a part of me always will and don't you dare think of getting him arrested because of our age difference all we've done is kiss and you already broke my heart twice." I snapped back and walked off to class leaving my ex standing there flabbergasted.

**Hope you all enjoyed it and hope you improved anneryn7.**


End file.
